SU Meets Gryph
by Gryph Coppertail
Summary: The Sonic Underground go in search for a hard to reach group of freedom fighters. This was the work of several years ago so please enjoy.


Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Sleet, and Cyrus are not mine, Gryph and all other characters belong to me, Gryph Coppertail.  
  
"Sonic, where is this place at again?" Sonia asked as they drove through the mountains.  
"All Cyrus can say is that this group of freedom fighters are located deep within these mountains." Sonic stopped the van. "Looks like this is the end of the road."  
The three hedgehogs all climed out of the van and looked around, Manic bringing out his hover board. "Why don't we scout around?"  
"Great idea Manic but I think they've found us first." said Sonic, pointing upwards.  
"Hello strangers." greeted the eagle. "We spotted your vechile and throught you could use some help."  
"We're looking for the group of freedom fighters that is said to hide out around here." replied the blue hedgehog.  
The flyers grouped together to talk. "Can we trust them?"  
"We'll go the fastest route with them blindfoulded." Thjey ungrouped and landed. The griffin rabbit halfbreed shifting her size slightly, becoming large enough for the triplets to ride on her back while the hawk took out some cloth. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia looked at them a bit puzzled.  
"We'll take you there but you are not to know where you are going." said the eagle.  
"Ok, we'll trust you." said Sonia.  
Blindfoulded, they got onto the griffin's back and the group took to the air. The six of them flew west and went through a portal that one of them opened and emeraged somewhere in the north. When they landed they removed the blindfolds from the hedgehogs.  
"Who are these three Diver?" asked a flying squirrel.  
"Strangers looking for the Flying Freedom Fighters." aswered the eagle. "Don't worry Steve, Gryph went the portal route." The griffin halfbreed nodded, returning to her normal size.  
"Anything to report Red?" asked Steve.  
"All clear for tonight's raid." the hawk answered.  
"A raid for what?" asked Sonic.  
"Supplies." came the answer. "Who are you three anyways?"  
"I'm Sonic, and these are my brother Manic and my sister Sonia. We're the Sonic Underground."  
The griffin then walked up to them. "I've heard of you. The Griffin Council told of the Rolay Triplets fighting for freedom and looking for their mother, Queen Aleena. I'll go get your van Sonic." Up into the air she went and disappeared from view. An hour later, a portal opened and Gryph drove the van through into the village.  
"How can you guys use portals all the time and how?" Manic asked, looking at Gryph.  
"Well, this place can only be reached by portal because no one can reach here by foot and strong air currents keep flyers out. As to how we can control portals, its a secret. Right now I need to rest, going through four portals today in a row is excuasting." Gryph explained. "Red, you sure the supply ships will be there?"  
"100%. Go get some rest for tonight's raid." he answered. "You three want to join us?"  
Before any of them could answer, the ground shook and a tunnel opened in the cliff. Sleet had found them and the Swatbots began to swarm the place. "Attack!" ordered Sleet. "Capture the hedgehogs!"  
"Red alert everyone! Run to the round up point!" yelled Steve as he ran towards Gryph's hut. "Gryph! Wake up, you're needed!" He then ran to join the others. Gryph flew through her skylight and joined everyone.  
"We're sitting ducks here!" complained Sonic.  
"That's what we want them to think. You know what to do Gryph." Steve replied.  
"We have them cornered." noted a Swatbot. Gryph pointed a finger and started to concertrate and a portal opened where she was pointing. Everyone ran through, Manic driving the van, and appeared near a lake. The portal closed and the griffin callapsed. Diver checked on her, only to find her fast asleep.  
"Wore herself out. That was the fifth portal she opened within three hours. A few huors sleep should restore her energy.  
"She's the one who opens portals?!" exclaimed Manic. "Way cool! I thought you used a maching to open them.  
"No wonder she's tired, being the only way to and from the hideout." Sonia said, looking at the sleeping griffin. "Where did she come from?"  
"Her true home is inside the mountain behind us. Gryph is the youngest member of the Griffin Council.  
  
Six hours later  
  
"Feeling better Gryph?" Steve asked when the griffin got to her feet.  
"Much. Now we need a new place to stay." she answered.  
"Steve, remember what we thought of before we found Cayon?" asked Red.  
"I think you're right." answered Steve. "This time we'll spread out to cover the entire range."  
"That way, we won't tire Gryph again and we can extend our influence as well." explained Diver  
  
Well, thats all I wrote and its been ummm... 4 years since I wrote this? 


End file.
